The disclosed embodiments relate generally to data processing and more particularly, but not exclusively, to multimedia data recording.
Data recording, such as video recording, is traditionally an action in one direction along the timeline, where the past has already been settled and the future is yet to come. Typically, the data can be stored as soon as the recording starts. However, critical data, such as memorable moments, may still be missed since the user may not be able to start the recording in time.
On the other hand, there are physical limits that prevent a user from recording everything without qualification. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. As the image technology develops, the amount of image data that needs to be recorded can grow very fast. Thus, excessive bandwidth may be consumed, which prohibits the downloading of the captured video from an UAV.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.